The present invention relates to an exhaust muffler cover for covering the exhaust muffler of an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to an exhaust muffler cover having a piled buffer layer for preventing the operator from getting scorched by contact with the exhaust muffler and for increasing the heat radiation effect.
Generally, the exhaust muffler covers of internal combustion engines are heated to high temperatures by the heat radiated from the exhaust mufflers. In the case where the engine is used outdoors, the muffler cover is heated also by the direct application of the rays of the sun to become hotter.
It is often experienced that the operator of the engine gets scorched at his skin due to a direct contact with the heated exhaust muffler cover.